


i am not wrong, wrong is not my name

by countess7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countess7/pseuds/countess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when she got her letters she thought they'd answer her questions or calm her fears, but they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am not wrong, wrong is not my name

**Author's Note:**

> for shamelessusfemslash week  
> day 2: au tropes; soulmate!au
> 
> thank you kate *mwah*; title from june jordan

Her letters show up when she’s twelve, coloring the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. It’s a language she can’t read, doesn’t recognize.

She marries her high school boyfriend, pretends he’s who she’s always dreamed about.  She blows up her life looking for светлана in the wrong places, the wrong friends.

*****

They meet at a club, hook-up.  “You have my name on your leg,” she murmurs against her breast, fingers trailing along the letters. “This. Says Svetlana.”  She sees the letters JASMINE curving along her slim wrist and can’t stop the giddy smile breaking across her face.

Finally.


End file.
